


Love is a Maze

by agreytracksuit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: prompt: stuck in a corn maze





	Love is a Maze

“I’ve decided this year I want to dress as someone who shares my name,” Veronica declares to Betty at lunch. “Which is why I’ve settled on Veronica Sawyer.”

                “Who?” Betty asks, taking a bite of a carrot stick. Veronica looks aghast.

                “Veronica Sawyer? From Heathers, the 1988 classic?” she tells her. Betty shakes her head, still not getting it. “Winona Ryder and Christian Slater? God Betty, I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.”

                “Sorry V,” Betty replies, not particularly apologetic.

                “Not to worry. It could’ve been fun for you to dress up as Heather Chandler but we’ll just have to think of something else. Ooh, you could go as Betty Boop!” Veronica says excitedly. “That way we’ll both be going as our namesake.”

                “I don’t think I want to go to the festival this year at all,” Betty sighs. “I kind of just want to sit at home in my pyjamas and watch movies.”

                Veronica gives her a sympathetic look. “Is this because of Jughead?” she asks. “Because we don’t have to go as a group. It could just be the two of us! We’ll have more fun without our exes.”

                At that moment Archie comes and joins them at the table, and Betty’s heart does a little skip.

                “No, it’s not because of Jughead,” Betty assures Veronica.

                “What’s not?” Archie wonders, taking a seat next to Veronica, making sure to leave a large gap between them.

                “Betty doesn’t want to go to the Halloween festival this year,” Veronica tells him, and Archie furrows his brow.

                “Why don’t you want to go to the festival?” he demands.

                “Archie and I are friends, I don’t see why you and Jughead can’t get along,” Veronica adds.

                “If this is because of Jughead I can talk to him for you,” Archie offers. “You guys shouldn’t feel uncomfortable around each other.”

                “It’s not because of Jughead!” Betty snaps, standing abruptly. “I’ll come to the damn festival if it means that much. I’ll see you guys later.”

                She storms off in a huff, leaving her lunch behind.

                “Is she mad at me?” Archie asks. Veronica just shrugs.

* * *

 

                Betty hadn’t been completely truthful when she said it wasn’t about Jughead. It’s not like she still has feelings for him or anything, and if she’s honest it’s also a little bit about Veronica. But mostly, it’s about Archie.

                Once the two of them had broken up with their significant others they’d started hanging out a lot more, like they used to. But Betty wasn’t expecting to fall back in love with him, and when she did, she went out of her way to avoid being alone with him. It’s not like she doesn’t want something to happen between the two of them, it’s just that she knows that Veronica would see it as a betrayal of friendship if she ever found out, and Jughead wouldn’t be too pleased either. Not to mention she’s already been rejected but Archie once, and she doesn’t think she could handle it happening again. It’s much easier for everyone if she keeps her distance and nothing happens between them.

                On the night of Halloween she decides to dress as a witch. It’s an easy costume and she doesn’t really feel like putting a lot of effort in. The doorbell rings just as she’s finishing her make up.

                “Betty, it’s me!” Veronica calls up to her, not having bothered to wait for someone to let her in. Betty comes down the stairs, ready to go. Veronica is wearing a blue blazer and a plaid skirt, looking like a retro version of herself.

                “Are you even wearing a costume?” Betty asks. Veronica rolls her eyes.

                “I told you, I’m Veronica Sawyer from the movie _Heathers_!” she reminds her. “Anyway it’s not like you’re winning any awards for the most creative costume. A witch, really?”

                Betty shrugs. “It’s classic,” she replies. Veronica sighs.

                “Not to worry, your costume doesn’t matter tonight anyway,” she tells Betty as they head out the door and start walking to the festival. “I wanted to talk to you about something. The boys are already there, so we won’t be interrupted.”

                “Okay…” Betty responds nervously. She hopes Veronica isn’t going to push the Jughead topic any further.

                “It’s Archie,” Veronica says plainly. “He thinks you’re mad at him, and honestly, I’m wondering what’s going on too.”

                Betty groans. This is even worse than talking about Jughead.

                “I don’t know what you mean, V,” Betty lies.

                “Come on we all know something’s going on,” Veronica pushes. “You two were hanging out all the time and now it’s like you hate him! He just wants to know if he’s done something wrong.”

                “Why do you even care? It’s not like you two are even together anymore!” Betty snaps. Veronica stops short.

                “Wow Betty,” she says, hurt. “Are you trying to ruin all of your friendships?”

                Betty sighs. “I’m sorry V, that’s not what I meant,” she assures her.

                “Really? Then what did you mean?” Veronica demands. Betty doesn’t respond other than with a shrug of her shoulders. “Archie and I are still friends, Betty. Just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.

                They walk the rest of the way in silence, and Betty’s guilt only doubles.

 

* * *

 

                Archie and Jughead are waiting for them at the entrance, both eating a corndog. Jughead is without a costume, unsurprisingly, and Archie has dressed as Robin Hood. Betty’s heart skips when she sees him, and she tries to stop herself from thinking about what he might look like underneath the costume. All four of them plaster on smiles that they clearly aren’t feeling, and Betty wonders why she agreed to come along.

                “Good evening gentlemen,” Veronica greets the boys. “You’re both looking ravishing tonight! Jughead, I see you’re sticking with your tradition of ruining Halloween.”

                “At least I’m consistent,” he jokes. “Where do you guys want to start? Haunted house?”

                “Why don’t we start with the corn maze?” Archie suggests.

                “I feel like we should do that last,” Betty counters. “If it takes us a long time to get out we’ll miss the whole festival.”

                “Corn maze it is!” Veronica declares, clapping her hands. “But we should split into pairs. Jughead, would you accompany me on this adventure?”

                “Sure, Veronica,” Jughead agrees, before Betty has a chance to protest. “Why not?” The two enter the maze leaving Betty and Archie alone together. They smile awkwardly at each other as they enter the maze.

                “So…” Betty says. “How’ve you been?”

                “Don’t be like that,” Archie tells her. Betty furrows her brow in confusion.

                “Like what?” she asks.

                “Like we’re not even friends. Like we have nothing to talk about or something,” he responds, hurt. Betty sighs.

                “You’re right. Sorry, Arch,” she apologises. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

                “Are you mad at me?” Archie asks earnestly. Betty stops walking and turns to face him so he knows that she’s sincere.

                “Of course not,” she replies honestly. “I could never be mad at you.”

                “Then why do you keep avoiding me?” he wonders. Betty looks down, unable to look him in the eye.

                “I don’t know,” she lies, trying to prolong giving him a real answer. But he keeps looking at her, waiting for a proper response. “I just… I’m scared that you’re gonna hurt me again.”

                Archie doesn’t respond, so Betty assumes that he understands. They keep walking in silence, only saying something when they need to decide whether to turn left or right.

                “I feel like we’ve been walking for hours,” Betty groans finally. “How the hell do we get out of here?”

                Archie gets his phone from his pocket and looks at the time. “It’s nearly ten,” he tells her, shocked. “We’ve been in here for two hours.”

                “We’re never getting out of here are we?” Betty says. Archie shrugs. “HELP!” she yells. “SOMEBODY HELP US!”

                She waits a moment for a response but it doesn’t come.

                “If we stay where we are maybe someone will find us,” he suggests. Betty nods.

                “I hope you’re right,” she replies. She sits down on the grass and Archie follows suit. They sit together silently. Betty’s getting sick of the dead silences, but she doesn’t want to be the one to fill them.

                “What did you mean you’re scared I’ll hurt you again?” Archie finally asks. Betty swallows, her heart racing. This is exactly the conversation she was hoping to avoid.

                “I think you know,” she tells him picking nervously at the grass around her.

                “I need to hear you say it,” he responds.

                “Why? What difference will it make?” Tears are starting to form in her eyes now. It’s the night of the dance all over again.

                “It makes a difference to me,” Archie insists softly, not taking his eyes off her.

                “Fine,” Betty concedes. She brushes her tears away and looks him in the eye. “I’m in love with you, Archie Andrews.”

                Archie smiles, like this was everything he always wanted. “I’m in love with you too, Betty Cooper,” he says. “I think I always have been.” Betty looks at him in surprise, barely able to comprehend what he’s just said. She smiles back at him, and they slowly close the gap between them, kissing each other softly at first, as if they might break each other, then more fiercely.

                “Oh, thank god!” Veronica’s voice interrupts them. Jughead is standing next to her, his arms folded like a disappointed parent. Betty and Archie break apart instantly, looking guilty.

                “Veronica!” Betty says in shock.

                “Jughead and I thought we were going to have to stay a secret for forever, but now that we know you won’t be mad I guess it’s a good time to tell you: we’re together!” Veronica announces. “Also, thank god we found you guys. Don’t you even know how to get out of a maze?” She and Jughead head turn and walk away, expecting that Betty and Archie will follow.

                “Well that solves my next problem,” Betty says as she and Archie stand up.

                “I can’t believe they weren’t going to tell us,” Archie replies. They follow their friends and Archie slips his hand into Betty’s. She smiles at how natural it feels.

                “To be fair, I wouldn’t have told them either.”


End file.
